Dangerous Love
by J-Dam
Summary: AU Vegeta is the first super saiyan and he put the scare to Bulma. How can she love some one she fear more than death? She starts to lust for him. Updated Chapters Lots of Lemon
1. Great Battle

I(

**Dangerous love**

**Chapter 1:Great Battle **

**New fic Alert --**

(I don't own dbz or any of itz assets but I do own this fic so I can do what ever the hell I want. R&R people, I will be well appreciated. You don't have to read, just review lol)

After the smoke cleared, a totally new creature stood where Frieza stood. Vegeta stood on a rock with he hands crossed over his chest looking down at Frieza. "So this is you're great transformation Frieza? You're even smaller that you was." Vegeta said he smirked and Jumped off the rock feet away from the evil lizard.

"Poor delusional Vegeta. Just like you're father." Frieza closed his eye and when he reopened them, he fired a laser beam straight at Dende.

"NOO, DENDEE." Krillin shouted as he watched the beam headed straight at Dende. Dende opened his mouth to scream but it never came. Dende limp smoking corpse flew up in the air then hit the dirt with a thud.

"No Dende. " Gohan said under his breath with tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned around and looked straight at Frieza with the ultimate rage in his eyes. Gohan with great speed attacked Frieza. He landed a punch in Frieza's face sending him straight into a boulder. Gohan started a barge of ki blast then he finished it with a "MASENKO HAAAAAAA." The blast hit and disintegrate the boulder leaving a crater the size of Kami's look out.

"WAY TO GO GOHAN." Krillin cheered Gohan as he laughing with joy. Gohan was breathing hard from the amount of energy it took to do that. Vegeta was not convinced that Frieza was destroyed. But his skepticism became reality.

"KID. BEHIND YOU" Vegeta yelled. Frieza was floating behind Gohan. Fear grabbed Gohan, he slowly turned with his mouth open from shock and fear. Frieza punched him in his face sending him to the floor. Frieza charged a huge black and red ball on the tip off his finger. Gohan was too weak to even move. The punch took it's toll.

"NOO...GOHAAN." Krillian screamed as his friend was about to be consumed by Feieza's death ball. Suddenly the ball stop as it was about to hit Gohan.

"What" Frieza shouted as he saw his ball stopped. "Haaa" Frieza fired a bean from his had into the ball. Then it exploded.

"GOHAAAN." Krillin and Piccolo yelled as they saw the explosion consumed their little friend. After the smoke cleared, the surrounding land scape was altered as water splashed every where. Frieza looked up. "Vegeta."

Vegeta had Gohan in his hand floating back down to earth. He tossed Gohan down on the ground next to where Krillin stood. He was about to fly back over to where Frieza was.

"Th...thanks...Ve...geta" Gohan said to Vegeta as he tried to get up.

"What ever kid...just stay out of my way. Frieza is mine." Vegeta said then he blasted over to where Frieza was in the air levitating. They were both in a staring contest.

"How did you escape that attack Vegeta." Frieza said finally broke the silence.

"You're looking at you're worst nightmare Frieza. I AM A SUPER SAIYAN." Vegeta shouted and started laughing like a maniac.

"VEGETA, YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE FRIEZA?" Piccolo shouted

"DON'T QUESTION MY ABILITIES NAMEK.." Vegeta replied in a gruff tone.

"Oh really Vegeta, what makes you think that a monkey like you could beat me?" Frieza said ½ laughing. "You're just a monkey after all."

Vegeta laugh. "Yeah, a super saiyan monkey that will deliver you to your demise."

Frieza burst out laughing. "Wow Vegeta, you're a real comedian.". Vegeta powered up, white flames covered the whole area. The ground beneath him shook. Vegeta attack Frieza, he was on a collision course with Frieza but Frieza fazed out and Vegeta followed. Vegeta out matched Frieza in speed but it didn't mean he was a super saiyan. ' I am a super saiyan'. Vegeta said to him self in a rage. Vegeta fire a ki blast at Frieza. He dodged it with little effort and it landed just a few feet from Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan.

"VEGETA, DON'T DESTROY THE PLANET." Piccolo shouted at Vegeta

"SHUT UP" Vegeta spit back and look at him in a rage. Vegeta charged a blast the size of a boulder and threw it at Frieza. He stop running turned around and kicked the blast away effortlessly while everyone looked on stunned.

"AHHHHHHHH! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN" Vegeta cried in frustration and rage. He rushed at Frieza swinging, kicking and screaming. He couldn't lay a finger on Frieza so he stopped. He was breathing heavily.

"Has it sunk in yet Vegeta, you not a Super saiyan. There ain't no such thing as a super saiyan. I'll kindly demonstrate." Vegeta delivered a round house kick which landed in the side of Frieza's face. He didn't budge. Frieza look at the horrid look on Vegeta's face and smiled.

Frieza fazed out and Vegeta delivered a earth shattering or a Namek shattering punch in Vegeta's stomach, Vegeta slumped over in the air and started falling to the earth but before he could touch the earth, Frieza kicked him and he flew back up in the air. Frieza chased after him and gave him a somersault kick to Vegeta's back send him crashing back down to the earth. The impact created a crater the size of the earth's moon. After five minutes, Vegeta weakly jumped back to his feet.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A rage of energy burst over his body as fazed out and under a milli-second he was in Frieza's face. He swung a right hook at Frieza but he fazed out and came up behind him and blast him in his back disintegrating his armor. Vegeta had scars with blood seeping out every where. Vegeta landed back to the earth and as soon as the smoke cleared Frieza jumped in his back.

Frieza look over at the two earthlings and the Namek. "Anyone want to save him"? Everyone reluctantly staired at Vegeta, then Frieza. He jumped in his back again and Vegeta release a loud yell. Gohan blasted over to where Frieza was but Piccolo flew in his path and grabbed him.

"Wait Gohan, we can beat him by our self, we have to wait for Goku." Another piercing yell brought their attntion to the atrocities that was Frieza.

"We can't touch him...he's just too strong." Krillin said.

"C'mon guys, lets get out of here and come back when Goku gets better." Piccolo said.

"Good idea, Piccolo. But what about Vegeta? " Krillin asked.

"There's nothing we can do for him now. It's no sense in all of us dying. Let regroup and wait for Goku." Piccolo stated firmly.

"Okay..let's goo". And they left.

Frieza grabbed Vegeta by his hair and picked him up. "You're friends are leaving you Vegeta. See never trust 2 earthling and a Namek. My offer to join me still stands Vegeta. Rule by my side and have everything you could ever dream of." The lizard whispered softly in his ear. Vegeta spat blood and saliva in Frieza's face. Frieza kneed him in his face now his whole face was bleeding. Then Frieza kicked him and he went flying through two boulders, Frieza flew up in the air and send multiple ki blast destroying the two boulders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Krillin and Gohan touched down at the healing chamber Goku was in. Goku was not in there. But they sensed him. Goku was putting on his orange gi suit and his blue armbands.

"DAD" Gohan asked and jumped into his father's arms.

"Hey Gohan." Goku said just as happy to see his son still heathy.

"Goku. We better hurry or else Vegeta won't make it." Piccolo said.

"Yes piccolo, Vegeta saved my son's life, so it's time we return the favor.. Let go" Goku said and they headed to the battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the smoke cleared Vegeta was lying face down in the dirt. After a minute or so Vegeta struggle to get back to his feet but fell.

"Ahh, saiyan out of gas. This is not fun no more Vegeta. Let me help you." Vegeta eyes never left Frieza as he walked slowly toward him. He started to shake thinking what the lizard would do to him next. Frieza picked Vegeta up by his neck with his tail. Vegeta bit Frieza on his tail. Frieza screamed and punched Vegeta in his back. He continued. Vegeta was screaming as each punch get stronger and stronger. After five minutes of causing Vegeta pain, he threw him on the ground. Frieza approached him.

"Vegeta, you remember that story about a meteor destroying your planet. It was a pretty good story if i say so my self. Well it's all lies, I destroyed you're planet and killed you're father. I can still hear his scream as he beg for mercy. Damn monkeys, they all deserved to die just like you're going to. To see the look of horror on your father's face. He died trying to save your worthless life and his death was in vain. It's real tragic Vegeta." Frieza looked up and saw the two earthlings came back but with a friend, more graves to dig.

"FRIEZA...YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME NOW." Goku said as he pointed at Frieza.

'He has toyed with my mind, he destroyed my planet, eradicate my race and left me with nothing. He bruised my pride count less times.' Tears were poring down his face. 'Your going to pay fo this Frieza, with every fiber of my being, you will die by my hands.' Vegeta heard Frieza talking but he couldn't make out what he is saying. Frankly he didn't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My son."

"Father"

"My son, you must avenge your race , it's your birth right, do it for Vegeta-sei, do it for your people. Do it for me my son. Remember son, you are a saiyan." Vegeta suddenly saw an image of him as a child in his mothers arm and his father watching over them, then it turn to Zarbon, Dedoria and Frieza demolishing his people then the planet.

"Ahh poor saiyan is crying, let uncle Frieza kick it and make it better." Frieza was about to kick Vegeta but a huge dust storm swept around and the blue flame surrounded Vegeta and then it turn yellow. Vegeta felt new found energy rushing through his veins. His hair was changing back and forth from black to yellow.

Frieza stood there with a horrid look on his face.

Vegeta stood to his feet. His pupil disappeared and he had rage plastered over his face. The sky turned black, the ground was shaking apart beneath his feet. His hair changed back and forth and he had yellow flames over him. Lightning filled the sky till you could smell the burning electrons. The whole planet was shaking apart, rocks and boulders flying all around. Frieza was scared shit-less. The lizard was shaking. Fear turned to anger.

"SCARED FRIEZA?" Vegeta shouted

"FRIEZA FEARS NO MONKEY, TAKE THIS SUPER SAIYAN". Frieza jumped into the air and released his death ball in Vegeta direction. Before it could hit the ground it exploded causing a shock wave that knock Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo on their backside. The explosion created a dust storm. After the dust cleared you could still see the yellow flames. This anger Frieza so he fired multiple death beams and finish with a ki blast. But the yellow flames just got bigger. The horror came back on Frieza's pale face.

'Father, I will avenge your death and our race. It is my birth right.' Vegeta said to himself as tears streaming down his face. "YOU WILL PAY FRIEZA. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta powered up. The ground under his feet disappeared the whole planet turned black and lightning was every where. At that moment, Namek was a very dangerous place to be, it was simply shaking apart. Vegeta's muscles got tighter and bigger.

He was huge. (Like when he fought cell 2) His eyes turned green, and his hair turned yellow. After the dust cleared, it was a new transformed Vegeta. It was hard for Vegeta to generate such massive amount of power so he was shaking.

"So that's what a super saiyan look like." Krillin said. They were some what scared. Vegeta was now the strongest in the world. That's not good.

"You're not so powerful saiyan." Frieza charged in on Vegeta. Vegeta look up at him and before Frieza swung his fist, Vegeta was gone.

"Wow, he's fast." Said Goku being a real audience.

Frieza was the only one that didn't know where Vegeta was because of the fact that he can't sense his ki. Vegeta appeared behind Frieza. "Looking for me Frieza?" Frieza turned around to meet the gaze of the prince, he was gone. Vegeta kept toying with Frieza.

"Come out and fight you coward monkey, you are just like you're father..." Frieza said letting his rage get the best of him. But as soon as he said the last word Vegeta's fist and his stomach made contact and that was it. Frieza was coughing up purple blood. Vegeta look down on Frieza, he was so much bigger than Frieza was.

It took Frieza a good five minutes to regain his composure. When he did an elbow came crashing down in his back and before he hit the floor Vegeta jumped in his back. Then multiple barrage of ki blast soften him up. Vegeta went up as far as he could go and stuck his right palm aiming it at Frieza. His palm started glowing yellow.

"No Vegeta don't do it, you'll destroy the planet". Goku screamed.

Vegeta was blinded by rage so he didn't hear a word. "Die lizard, BIG BANG ATTACK".

And a huge ball of destructive energy came flying at Frieza. "VEGETA NOOOO". Goku and the rest of them went flying as far as they can. When the blast crash it created a huge shock wave and everyone except Vegeta was sent flying. The Blast went to the core of the planet, now it's un stable. The skies were pitch black and lighting was going crazy.

Vegeta claimed his victory. His father's as well as his people's souls could finally go to rest. Just as soon as he powered down, the bells in his head went ringing. He's not dead. How come? Frieza was on the top of a rock laughing with blood dripping everywhere. He avoided much of the blast but some he couldn't, because he was bleeding all over. He jumped up in the air and out of sight and came back down in front of Vegeta, his eyes never left Frieza.

Frieza started laughing. "You know I have been only using 50 of my powers". Frieza started powering up. His whole body got bigger. Vegeta powered back up and the clash went on with an exploding planet.

Mean While XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On earth, all seven dragon balls of the eternal dragon lay of the floor of the lookout tower glowing with Mr. Popo standing over them.

"ARISE ETERNAL DRAGON, SHENRON." Popo shouted and the balls started glowing and a trail of light shot up in the dark sky. The skies turned black and then the light turned in to a green scaly creature.

"TELL ME YOU'RE WISH." The dragon said.

Popo use his psychic powers to talk to Goku. " Goku what is going on up there?"

"Vegeta is fighting Frieza and the planet is going to blow up in any minute"

"Well we got the eternal dragon, what should I wish for?"

"Um I don't know" Popo and the other fell to the floor.(dragonball z style)

"Well this Planet is going to go up any minute. We need to get back to earth before it blows?" Krillin said.

"Okay Mr Popo..." Goku was cut off by his son.

"But dad. What about the Nameks, what about Dende."

"Oh yeah...I didn't think about that" Goku said now even more clue less than before.

"So what are we going to do?" They all stood there pondering while Vegeta and Frieza pound the stuffing out of each other.

"THE NAMEK BALLS." Gohan and Krillin said in a unison.

"Goku...ask Mr. Popo to wish every one that was killed by Frieza on Namek back." Krillin said.

"Okay. Popo, wish that every one killed by frieza on Namek be revived,"

"Hopefully the elder Namek will be restored so we can use the Namek dragon last wish to come back to earth." Krillin concluded.

"Okay Goku. Please restore everyone killed by Frieza on Namek back to life." The dragon started to glow

"I WILL BE DONE". The dragon went back in the balls and the balls got scattered out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone on Namek killed by Frieza was revived included Guru and Dende. Then all of a sudden the Namek dragon appeared out of now where. The all powerful Frieza just delivered a blow to Vegeta sending him flying in the earth of the unstable planet. Frieza saw the dragon and started laughing maniacally. He flew over.

"DRAGON, I WISH FOR IMMORTALITY." Frieza closed his eyes waiting for it to happen but he didn't feel any different. 'Maybe that's how immortality feels.' Out of no where Frieza was hit by a ki ball and sent flying.

Gohan explained every thing to Dende and they all rushed over to the dragon. "Remember Dende, everyone except Vegeta and Frieza." Dende spoke in his native tongue. Vegeta realize that all life force on the planet except for him and Frieza disappeared. But Frieza wouldn't know that.

"You're going to pay for that you filthy monkey." Frieza said and charged at Vegeta and before he could hit Vegeta, Frieza disappeared and come up behind him but Frieza hit air because Vegeta was gone. Frieza couldn't find Vegeta. "COME ON OUT YOU COWARD MONKEY, YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT. REMEMBER I CAN BREATHE IN SPACE. UN- FORTUNATELY YOU CAN'T" Frieza was getting pissed but that's when he realize something the dragon and Vegeta annoying friends were all gone. Vegeta use this distraction as an advantage and fire a ki ball at him. Frieza dodged it with ease but before he could regain his stance, a fist connected with his face. Sending him flying into a boulder. Frieza powered up and broke boulder into pieces.

"That's it monkey, you're through" Frieza screamed with rage. Frieza raised his finger and formed a bigger death ball than before. He launched it at Vegeta. Vegeta stunned didn't have time to move. As the ball was coming for him Vegeta stood his grounds and powered up. Vegeta raised his hands and stopped the ball. The ground beneath Vegeta started to crumble as the ball pushed him down. Frieza smiled. But his expression soon turned to horror as Vegeta pushed the ball back out.

"AHHH...FINAL FLASHHHH." Frieza watched in horror as his own death ball was coming back at him being pushed by a wave of yellow enegy. The wave of energy consume the ball and went right through Frieza. When the smoke cleared Frieza smoking carcass was on the floor missing a hand and both legs.

Frieza was on the floor dying. "Help me. Please." He struggle to say. Vegeta stood over Frieza hair up in flames and yellow energy still alive.

"I bet my father said the same thing and you didn't show them no mercy, you end here Frieza, you will terrorize no more That's my job now." Vegeta smirked and created a energy ball and aimed it at Frieza. He picked Frieza by his throat and aimed the ball of energy in his face. Frieza watched in horror as the yellow flame consume him. And Frieza was no more. Vegeta wipe the purple blood off his glove. Volcano started erupting all over the planet, the planet was seriously unstable. Vegeta flew around looking for a mode of transportation. He had no time just then the planet exploded.


	2. So the nightmares begin

Chapter 2: So the nightmare begins

It's beena week since all her friends returned. As much as she cherished those days, she hated them too. Goku suggested that Vegeta should stay at Capsule Corp. She swear her father is a genius but sometime he could be so stupid.

He accepted to let Vegeta stay with them. Bad move. She's terrified stiff of Vegeta. She saw all the atrocities he's done on Namek. She fear him more than death. Bulma has been having night mares about Vegeta. On Namek, she must have missed the first fight but she saw the second one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Krillin and Gohan hid the dragonball they had found in the cave so no one could get it. It was their only dragonball. They had set up camp in the cave. Bulma stepped out her cave to stretch when she saw a trail of light in the air. Some one was flying by. She ran back in the cave but still being a spectator. He was going fast but for some reason he slowed down and stop.

He look behind him. Another wave of light was come towards the man at the speed of light. At least she think it was a man.

It suddenly stopped in front of him. It was Vegeta. Bulma had horror plastered on her face. Hopefully this guy would get rid of Vegeta.

Little did she know he was evil if not more evil than Vegeta. They flew down and landed on some rocks.

It was the most beautiful creature Bulma ever seen. It was a Blue man with blue hair just like hers, blue eyes and well built.

He's also pretty tall, he had an height advantage over Vegeta. The clothes he wore were weird, she never seen it before. Well she never seen him before. As soon as he came, her beautiful creature was gone. He transformed into a ugly blue creature.

Vegeta powered up with white flames over him. The blue creature she later learned that it was Zarbon, Frieza's right hand man flew up in the air.

Vegeta went right after him, Vegeta was just too fast because as soon as he took off Vegeta was on his tail. Vegeta flew ahead of him and fired a energy blast sending him right back to the earth.

"How you got so strong so fast Vegeta ." Zarbon said in his monestrous voice.

"If you knew anything about saiyan's is that their power increased greatly after a near death experience" Vegeta bragged.

"I should've killed you." Zarbon said in a disgusted tone

"Well you didn't and now your going to pay for you stupidity." Vegeta said and attack Zarbon head on. Vegeta was just too quick for Zarbon. He gave Zarbon an uppercut sending him flying upwards then flew ahead of him and kicked him sending him through a boulder. He went through 4 and still didn't stop.

Vegeta did that for him by clenching his fist together and hammer him to the ground creating a big crater.

Vegeta was done toying with him. Vegeta stuck his right palm out and fired a ki wave bigger than Zarbon it completely consume him.

"Curse.. you ..Ve...ge...ta." Zarbon manage to say before the wave turned him to cinder. Vegeta flew back to the earth where the only remains of Zarbon left was his scouter. He put it on and pressed the button and was shocked and look in the direction of Bulma. She quickly hid behind the rock praying he didn't see her. She took a risk and look again and there he was in front of her.

She fell on her backside staring up at Vegeta. "VE..VE...VE..GE..GE..TA." She couldn't speak at all. She was paralyzed with fear.

He raised his palm centimeters from Bulma's face. All Bulma saw before she shot from her nightmare was a flash of white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was panting so hard. She was sweaty. She and her bed was drench with sweat. She got up and put on her slippers and her robe. The mansion was pretty cold. She climbed down the steps stairs heading to the kitchen.

She was still half asleep so she wasn't paying attention. She got a glass of milk and threw it in the microwave. A minute later she was downing a glass of hot milk.

She didn't want to go back to sleep, her nightmares were getting more frequent. She was really terrified of Vegeta. The reason why she was out and about like this is because he was suppose to be on the other side of the compound. She even place camera's all over C.C. just so she can know where he is all the time

She did what ever she can to avoid him. And now all these nightmares. She could hardly sleep at nights. She literally fear him more than death. She fear him so much he makes her pee on her self when ever she look at him.

When ever he glare at her with those piercing emotionless ebony eyes. It make her shiver, her skin crawl, her heart beat fast and slow at the same time, makes her temperature rise.

It's soo bad, it's absolute fear. Vegeta had the power to destroy worlds just with the flick of a finger. And the worst part was, no one could stop him. Not even her all powerful childhood friend and Vegeta's saiyan counterpart Goku. Just two days on earth, Vegeta challenged Goku and beat him to a pulp, something about retaining his honor.

What bugged her was the fact that Goku didn't care that Vegeta was stronger than him. It didn't seem to bug him at all. Some times Goku even admit to it. 'I guess the thought that an evil maniac prince could destroy the planet at a moments notice didn't bother him at all'.

Goku wasn't the only one who didn't pay attention to Vegeta's capabilities. Her mom and dad. They practically be-friend him. Her father is always building new toys for him to play with and he would continuously break them and ask him...no demand him to fix them.

Her father didn't have a problem, just as long as he wasn't busy. And her mom...she would forever bring up this insane idea that she should get to know Vegeta and make her some grand kids. Bulma laughed out loud and threw up at the thought. Ever since her and Yamcha broke up, she been kind of lonely. She got tired of wallow in her own sorrow. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

She looked at the microwave clock, it says 12:54 am. She went in the living room. Bulma sat in her big black leather couch and grabbed the remote. She then turned on the television and started watching it. She tried watching frequent movies but she kept dosing off so she tried the only thing that can keep her up and alert.(A/N: makes you wonder..lol hentai's) She started watching some cartoon's. Within minutes she was laughing to her self.


	3. Bad News

Chapter 3: Bad News

Bulma woke up from yet another terrifying nightmare and a migraine. She realized that she sweating and was not in her room. She was on the living room couch and the television was still on. It was coming back to her. Last night she woke up from a nightmare only to wake up with another.

When will these nightmares stop. Bulma was about to cry but when the food hit her nose her tummy started to growl. It smelled really delicious. She just wanted to get to it. She headed to the kitchen where her mother was cooking up a storm. She was cooking breakfast. Bulma was still half asleep when she sat around the dining table. Her lid were ½ closed.

"Good morning honey". Mrs Brief yelled in a singing tone. Bulma immediately covered her ears.

"Oh Kami mom, please don't, I've got a splitting migraine." Bulma stated removing her hands.

"SORRRRYYYYYYY." Her mom sang again. Bulma slowly shook her head, as much as she love her mother but some times she can't help feeling that they were not related in any way. 'Well it's pretty obvious where I get my brilliance from, and it's not my mom.' Bulma said to her self and sat down with her head on the dining table.

Mrs. Brief looked at her only child. Even though the ditsy woman is brain dead to everything else, she could tell some thing was bothering her daughter. "What's wrong honey?"

"Oh nothing mom, I've just been having nightmare and I haven't gotten a good night sleep since we came back from Namek." Bulma said quickly not wanting to linger long on the topic, but if she know her mom as well as she think she do, she'll just forget about everything she just told her.

"That's not nothing honey. Here, I know what you need." Mrs Brief passed Bulma a cup of coffee. Bulma started sipping on it. "You see honey, you're just lonely. You have been with out a man for a while. Thats not healthy for a young woman. Why don't you go and court that nice boy Vegeta?"

That name echoed in the back of her mind, it made her shiver with fear. Suddenly she felt the chill in her bones, she was now ice cold and it was a relatively hot day.

"He could give you what you want, trust me. I can tell. He has everything a woman could ever want. Have you seen him naked. That boy is packing." Bulma immediately spat out her coffee hitting her mom in the face. Bulma was so shocked. Mrs Brief proceeded to clean her self off when her husband walked in.

"Honey don't patronize the girl, I'm sure she has a reason has to why she haven't got up off her lazy ass and fetch me some grand kids. Cause I mean your not getting younger you know. I'm sure you know that already being a scientist and all." Mr Brief said sarcastically.

He reached over and kissed his wife then his little girl. The coffee woke up Bulma so her father didn't realize what she's been going through. 'Good, saves me another explanation. They sat down and ate breakfast. There was a still silence but Mr. Brief was the first to brake it.

"Honey I'm going to need you to take over the company while I'm gone". Mr. Brief stated while modestly shoving eggs down his throat.

"Gone, where are you going?" Bulma quickly asked as she turned to her father.

"We are going on another business venture, actually it's just another boring meeting, dinner dates, golf playing with the CEO of Dragon Tech. He planning on ...I'll tell you later. We are going to leave at 4."

"Today?" Her father shook his head. "But..but why so soon?" Bulma asked not please with the sudden turn of events.

"Believe me honey, it was oh so sudden to me too. Don't worry, we'll be back in two days." Bulma thought to her self, now she stuck in a empty mansion with Vegeta. But she felt more at ease knowing that he resides on the other side of the compound. 'But what's stopping him from coming over here?' "I told Vegeta to keep an eye on you if anything goes wrong." Her father finished his statement by sipping on his tea.

Bulma's fear went away for a while but it came back, also her anger. "WHAT...DAAD. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She was now shaking and sweating. Bulma shot up not even touching her breakfast and ran up the stairs. Few seconds later a door slammed.

The great doctor looked at his wife with a questionable expression. She replied by stated "Shy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was locked up in her room for hours. Locked up in her room just staring at her ceiling. Sleep was not a option for her anymore, so she just started thinking. 'I can't believe dad. Why would he tell Vegeta to keep an eye on me. He might as well tell the damn monster to come fuck her brains out.' She kept pondering how the smartest man on earth can be so naive. After hours, she finally got bored. She went down stairs to watch some tv. It was raining real hard. She had a television in her room but it's not as big as the family television.

Her parents probably gone already. She was always by her self, she's used to it growing up. Her parents were hardly around, for good reasons. But some times her mom would stay with her. Bulma took a detour to the kitchen checking the cupboard for some chips.

Bulma walked back to the living room and plopped down on the couch and started flipping through channels finding her favorite soaps. Bulma had to admit, her mother was right about her being lonely. Yamcha really hurt her when he cheated on her, with a prostitute. 'He actually paid for sex. How low can you get. I'm here offering it to him free and he fucks a prostitute.' She thought he would respect the fact that she wanted to get married then have sex. She don't believe in premarital sex. All he had to do was wait.

Hours later in watching her program, she heard a noise in the kitchen. It sounded like the refrigerator door being open. A minute later she shook it off. Her television was loud so she could be hearing things so she lower the volume. But when she heard the plate crashing into the sink, now she was not hearing things.

"Mom, Dad?" Bulma shouted out. She got up off the couch and went to investigate. She saw the used plate in the sink so she know Vegeta was not driving her insane. "Mom, Dad?" Bulma called out but more quietly this time. The house was dark except for the living room. She almost jumped out of her skin when a deep voiced no more that a few feet away from her.

"They left." Bulma turned around instantly to see the man of her nightmares standing behind her. The man that wont allow her to sleep. The man that makes her piss her panties.

"Ve..Ve..Veg". Vegeta didn't see how scared she was because it was late evening and the kitchen light was off.

"The food over here is way better than the crap they give me over there." Vegeta said looking in the fridge. "I'm a saiyan warrior, I need good food. Woman, I'm you're guest, I should be getting better treatment...". Vegeta realize that the woman was not saying anything so he looked up at her from the fridge to her with a drumstick in his mouth. Vegeta swallowed it in one bite. "Woman?" Vegeta advanced on her and he realize how she immediately stepped back.

Vegeta kept on advancing and Bulma kept on stepping back. Vegeta found this very interesting. She was afraid of him. No, she was petrified of him. Bulma ran out of retreating space when she was inbetween Vegeta and a hard place. Vegeta was inches away from her face a she could feel his hot breath tickling her nose. Vegeta did a full body scan. She was nervously shaking, her breath was ragged, her heart was beating at a 100 mph. Then he smelled something funny in the air. He sniffed twice and the came to a conclution. 'The woman pissed her self. Wow, thats real fear.' He smirked.

Bulma looked up at him with horror in her eyes. Vegeta moved in like he was going to steal a kiss. Suddenly Bulma passed out. Before she hit the floor, Vegeta caught her. "Wow...I guess this is how the earthlings say welcome." Vegeta said to him self. He then brought her up stairs to her bed room and gently placed her on the bed. Vegeta looked at her. 'The woman is afraid of me, this will be interesting.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma woke up in her room. No shit. The only problem was, she don't remember going to bed.

All she remember was her watching television in the living room and then...

It all came back to her, she was face to face with Vegeta like in her dream. The horror came back on her face.

She pinched her self to make sure she wasn't dead.

"Why didn't he kill me? How did I come face to face with the almighty prince of saiyans and live to tell the story?" Bulma said to her self.

Bulma stared pacing back and forth in her room until she wore herself out. She sat down on her bed, her body and mind was exhausted. She realize that she was slaking off in her work in the lab.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went in her huge walk in closet and got out some old overalls.

She tied her hair in a bun and headed to her lab. Vegeta wouldn't think to look for her there. She tip toed down the hall. She didn't know where he was. And she don't want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta was outside of the gravity room meditating. He sat down in Indian style. After all it was broken.

He had went to the woman for her to fix it but she passed out from fear.

He wasn't surprised, everyone who knows him on the vile planet fear him, except for Kakarrot and his wench.

'To think, after all the beating I give him, he still makes fun of me.' He would beat him to an inch of his very existence, maybe that would convince him to fear his prince.

But knowing Goku, he would invite Vegeta over for dinner right after. 'He's too FUCKING SOFT, that's no way for a saiyan to act.'

Vegeta could remember the stupid earthling mentioning that he hit his head as a child.

'He must have hit his head really hard because the man had the intelligence of a tree stump.'

Vegeta opened his eyes and stood up. He was going to do some self training.

He levitated and in super speed he took off to an abandon island. He saw one that would suit his needs.

After minutes of flying, he came to sudden stop in mid air and levitate to the earth. He checked he surroundings.

The island was beautiful, it's a shame he going to destroy it. Vegeta let out an evil laugh.

Vegeta clenched his fists and crouched his back. White flames came over him. The flames got bigger and bigger.

The whole island started to shake violently, all the little animals in the area scurried away.

Suddenly the white flames turned yellow, his hair turned yellow and his eyes turned a bright green.

Vegeta jumped in the air and started delivering a barrage of punches and kicks. He started flying through the forest knocking down trees.

He fired a few ki blasts. Then he flew up in the sky over the island, his hands were by his side.

He assumed a T shape position. She started powering up then stuck his arms out in front of him.

He yelled out Final Flash and a wave of pure energy went rushing for the island. There was a huge flash of light then mushroom clouds follow. When the smoke cleared, the island was gone. Vegeta destroyed five more island.

Vegeta had his fill of training for a while, he changed back to normal and flew back to Capsule Corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was deep in her work when the phone rang. She was going to let it keep ringing but it got annoying so she answered it.

"Hey honey".

"Hi Dad."

"It seem that we are going to have to stay longer that I expected."

"Oh" Was Bulma's only response.

"I'm really sorry honey"

"It's ok, I'm used to you being away I guess. When will you be back?"

"In 3 months"

"3 MONTHS. I'M STUCK WITH VEGETA FOR THREE MONTHS?" Bulma yelled.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll try to work faster. We'll be home real soon. Vegeta's not so bad"

"Yeah dad, you should know." She said more to her self. "Ok dad" And with they hey hung up.

Bulma really didn't feel like working any more. She exited the lab and went to the kitchen, she made sure he was no where in sight. It pathetic how she have to sneak around in her own home. She should show that bastard what for.

She got some orange juice from the fridge, closed it and turned around and walked right up in a hard surface.

She bumped her head, she was rubbing it when she looked up and saw Vegeta. Vegeta decided to test her. "Woman, make me something to eat, and fix the Gravity room." Vegeta stated and watch as the woman didn't budge. "NOW." Vegeta rolled his eyes when Bulma fainted again. He caught her before she hit the floor. He rolled his eyes again. "This is already getting old."


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4: Unexpected visitor

Warning: Lemon

Bulma still couldn't believe the predicament she was in. She is the slave of a evil prince. Now he is going to twist her and take advantage of her. Or maybe he's just playing. "Bulma your stupid self, it's your fault you're afraid of him" Bulma said out loud to her self.

She's been slaving for Vegeta for almost three weeks now and still she wondered if he would humiliate her by making her walk around the house in the nude. She's not ashamed of her body; Kami no, quite frankly she's got a very attractive body. She just don't want Vegeta to be reminded of that when ever he feels the need to.

Then she would cook for him, even though he would always criticize her cooking by saying it's taste so bad it could gag a maggot "while" shoving it down his throat. Then if she's not cooking his horrible food she would be fixing the gravity room every time he breaks it. 'I wonder, is this the kind of life he's used to on that barbaric planet of his. He probably had a different girl every night to satisfy his enormous saiyan sexual desires. 'Well if he thinks I'm his fuck buddy, he has another thing coming. I'm no fucking call girl.' Bulma jumped up off the bed clenching her fist with her anger getting the best of her. She sat back down knowing that she can't do a single thing if he decides to take her.

'What if Vegeta desires to use my body to satisfy his enormous saiyan sexual appetite. He wouldn't care if he hurts me, he would just take it and leave me even if he break me over and over again.' Bulma got really scared. A she felt something in the pitts of her stomach. She held her gut and ran to the bath room. She dumped her bile and the meal she had the previous day in the toilet The fact that if Vegeta rape her she couldn't be able to do anything about it. It wouldn't technically be rape because she would comply with everything out of fear.

Not only she would be his house slave but also his pleasure slave. And the thought makes her want to hurl. She look at her self in the mirror, she is sweating all over, but she is cold. Her skin is pale and moist, there are bags under her beautiful blue eyes. She look like a tatal mess. How can you fear someone more that death? Bulma threw some water on her face and freshen up a little then head to the lab.

In the lab, Bulma started working on the upgrades to her worrior bots. Vegeta claims that thegravity simulation is too easy for his super saiyan strengh, so he "demands" that she makes more and stronger training bots. So for the past few weeks that's all she's been doing, well that and working on her inventions. She really didn't mind building them for Vegeta, it gives her something to do since if she tries to go to sleep she would wake up in the middle of the night shaking and covered in cold sweat. Plus she's been building them faster than how Vegeta can break them. With a little encouragement from his excellency no doubt. Her nightmares are coming more frequent and and more graphic. What made the situation worst was that she didn't have any one to console her or cuddle with her after her horrifying experience.

Yamcha was out of the question, even if he didn't cheat on her and they were still going out, she still couldn't. Having Yamcha around would only piss off the prince and his mouth would earn him a one way trip to the next demension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past few weeks with Bulma has been fun, well on his part. Vegeta had Bulma attending to his every whim. He could personally say it was gratifying. He feel like he was on Frieza's ship after coming from a long and dangerous purge mission. The only thing that would make it better is seeing her walk around butt naked and attending to his every sexual deesires. She had the body of a saiyan queen no doubt but the strenght of a fly. He seen it when he was passing her room and the door was open. He would've bedded her in a sec but the woman fear him. On his planet that is know as rape and rape by any standards is a capital punishment even though he's not on his planet.

He still thought it was morally wrong and pathetic. He still abide by his customs and teachings, that's what been keeping him alive. His warrior code. Even though he can't have sex with her, no one say he can't have some fun with her. He could always seduce her, use her own body against her. Vegeta grinned evilly and gave his trademark smirk. He started to think of the evil things he would do to her. Hours went by and Vegeta just couldn't go back to training with a clear head.

The contestant reminder of that woman's body. And the growing bulge in his pants was not helping his situation. So he finally threw in the towel and headed to the compound for a freezing shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma was still in her lab working. She grabbed a wrench but her hand was too greasy so it slipped and fell on her toe. "FUCK!" As thick as her slab boots were, it still hurt like hell. She took that as an incitive to stop working and go take a bath. She climbed the stairs with a limp and went to her bathroom. She stripped down and jumped into the hot waiting water where she spend the next two hours cleaning her self thoroughly. After she cleaned herself she grabbed a towel and rapped it around her body. She walked out of the bathroom in the hallway and headed to her room.

She was closing the bathroom door behind her when she turned around and bumped into what feels like a brick wall. It become an habit for her to bump into brick walls. She looked up it was Vegeta. She almost swallowed her tongue.

"Ve.Ve.." Bulma mange studdered out. Bulma started to back up against the wall. Her body started to shake as her blood ran cold with fear. Vegeta advance on her until she was centimeters between Vegeta and a hard place. Vegeta grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. He saw the deep rooted fear and something else but he couldn't put his finger on it. Vegeta moved in till his body was press against her almost naked body.

"Umm. I'm going to enjoy this." Vegeta said in a low raspy voice. Bulma's worst fear was becoming a reality, she couldn't let the alien monkey take advange of her body. No fucking way.

"N...no. You...you can't." Bulma didn't make it a habbit to talk back to Vegeta, but she has to fight for her innocence.

"Oh no...you disagree? Hmphf, the watch me." He leaned in for a kiss and but stopped inches from her mouth. He looked to see if she would resist his affection, she didn't so he dove in and kissed her. At first she just let him kiss her but she was soon kissing back. Vegeta was surprise she was kissing back so he deepened the kiss.

Bulma released a light moan. She could hardly breathe, it was honestly the best kiss she ever had. Vegeta started to play with the top of her towel and her cleavage. He undid it and it feel to the floor exposing her beautiful, bountiful body. Her nipples were hard already from the cold air hitting the water. He started caressing one and put the other in his mouth. Light moans from her mouth became frequent. He then started rubbing on her flat stomach and his hand started to travel down to her hidden jewels. He ran his hand trough her blue curls. With the cold air touching her wet skin and Vegeta's fingers made her inhale a sharp breath. Vegeta ran his hands down and touch the nub inbetween her folds.

Bulma moaned out loud and Vegeta's face buried deep in her neck kissing her. Her freshness from her bath and her arosal were driving him crazy. Vegeta dipped his index finger in her tight hole and pumping back and forth. Bulma legs got wobbly and she almost feel but Vegeta caught her and gave her support. Bulma moans got louder and louder as Vegeta raised his ki on his finger to make her paralyze with excruciating pleasure.

Vegeta looked on her face, her eyes were clenched tight and moans escape from her lips, she look like an angel. And she was sweating bullets. She buried her face in the crook of Vegeta's neck and wrapped her hand around him. Vegeta insert a second finger and rubbed on her clit with his thumb, with the energy making extra good. His motions were slow yet sturdy. Strong yet gentle.

Bulma felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She had already climax four times and orgasm after orgasm was getting stronger, better, more intence. She's never felt something so intense in her life. Her mind was not present, the only thing she could think was how good it felt. She simultaneously screamed his name until her throat was raw with passion. Vegeta felt her walls contract on his fingers. He knew she was near release again so he started to fingering her agonizingly slow. Bulma moans got loader and louder until she almost def Vegeta. Her moans were like music to his ears. Few seconds later her orgasm hit her with the force on oncoming locomotive, she screamed out as sher juices ran out of her like a broken pipe. Her juices were all over her thighs, the floor and Vegeta's fingers.

He licked off every drop of her womanly juices. Bulma's womanhood was still throbbing, and she messed up the floor. Vegeta put her on her feet but her legs gave out. He caught her before she hit the floor and sat her down gently. Vegeta walk away with a evil grin on his face and left so she could collect her sences. She fell asleep there on the floor. Hours later found her on the floor and Vegeta scooped her and put her in bed.


	5. Operation: Espionage

Chapter 5: Operation: Espionage

Bulma still can't believe what Vegeta made her experience. It's been almost a week now and she can't stop thinking about it. She can't stop thinking about him. What vegeta did to her or what he made her do was breath taking. When she came it was so intense. "OH MY KAMI, I've never felt something so good I my life. And it was just his fingers." She wonder what it would feel like if his used more than just his finger. Bulma blushed hard. 'Bulma, what the hell are you thinking. This was the same man you loathe, fear and heated.' And now she's having fantasies about him.

'C'mon girl, get a grip. But I don't want to. It hurts soo good." It really felt like she was in heaven, she swore she was going to float away if Vegeta wasn't holding her. She had came all over her floor. She left a big puddle that Vegeta made her clean up. 'Shit girl, you fear the man yet you are lusting for him, you're in trouble girl.' Deadly combination.

"Your life had taken an unexpected turn Bulma girl, an alien from a different planet came to your home and have such an affect on your life and the things you do. And why am I talking to myself.' Bulma thought she was going crazy. 'I don't stop taking to her self yes I will.'

She haven't had a decent sleep in months now. And her lusting for Vegeta is not making the situation any better. She would want to go to sleep to fantasize about him, yet she would wake up in fear. She's been avoiding him as much as she can even since that day. How can she look at him the same. But the more she distance her self from him...the more the night mares.

She need to find a way to see him at the same time avoid any confrontations. Like a rock it hit her. She would put cameras all over. She already had some up on certain places on the compound. Those were obvious cameras. She need to make hidden cameras so small his saiyan senses would never detect them. Soshe can install them in his room, the gravity simulator. She crave to see his body that was sculpture by the gods. She need to feel his warmth. He was running through her mind at a 100mph. That's all she wants. Vegeta.

Bulma stated thinking about the negatives and the positives. Wouldn't he find it weird when ever he would come in for breakfast sometimes lunch and dinner, it would already be there 15 minutes before. She would have to get up an hour before him to fix his breakfast. She want to see him, oh she want to see him but she was still tooafraid. She would have to try her best to show him she's not afraid...but deep down inside she know she is. All the thinking was making her even more hot andhorny. She already had a waterfall in between her legs. She went to her bathroom to take a cold shower and next top, Operation: Espionage

Hours later...

Bulma finally got three prototype camera working. They had infer-red scope, night vision, 7 hour back up battery power for when the light go out. And the best part was that the camera was no bigger the a common house fly. She was proud of her self. She can't let her father's gift go to waste, even if it was for self satisfaction. For the next hour she added a few modifications and charged the batteries. Suddenly there was a loud bang on her steel lab door. She opened the door to see Vegeta standing in front of her. A feeling ran over her when she saw him. His sweat covered body. She wasn't sure if it was fear or lust. The feeling was undescribable.

"Woman, the damn machine broke again. Fix it at once." Vegeta said and walked away. Bulma closed the door and leaned on it. She grinned evilly, Vegeta just made her job a loteasier. She though she was gonna have to sneak in the room when Vegeta's not in there and risk getting caught. She grabbed her tools and her cameras and headed to the back yard.

Hours later...

Her plan didn't worked outas she thought it would. She was in the gravity room fixing it alright, but Vegeta was right behind her in the door still. Not only she couldn't execute her plan but his presence was making her shaky. Every now and then she would drop a tool or hit her self. She can't stand his intense stare, it makes her weak. She wanted him to leave for a while. She would have to ask him to leave, but since he been at C.C. she never actually spoke a word to him. She would have to or elseall hertoil will be for naught.

Vegeta realize that the woman stopped working. She put he tools down an approached him. And she spoke, she actually spoke to him, for the first time he been there.

"Umm...Veg...Vegeta. Would...uh you mind...going some where...else and...train. I..need to concentrate." She tried her best but fail terrible to sound confident.

"Umm...so my presence detract you?" Vegeta said as got off from leaning on the door frame. He approached her with his hand crossed over his chest with a cocky grin.

"Uhh...ye...yesss..." She said to the best of her abilities. She thought Vegeta was gioing to be dificult and tease her.With out another word Vegeta walked out the door but before he was out of ear shot he said: "Make sure by the time I get back it's finish woman." Then he was out of sight.

Two hours later...

Vegeta was in his meditate state for two hours. He finally came back to his senses. 'That woman is weird. But I'm surprise she actually spoke a word to me. Maybe she don't fear me much as she used to. Because I've been here for about a month and a ½ now, why not get used to me.' Vegeta said in his head with his eye still closed. He opened them and saw how the earth sun was going down, already. He was not used to this short day. His home planet had two suns so the day was longer and the night was real short. Vegeta and got to finish his training.

In the lab...

Bulma turned on the monitor. She watched as Vegeta entered the G.R. in his ½ naked glory. She would now watch him until he would either get tired or go take a shower. She would stay up all night and watch him if he decided to pull an all nighter...


	6. In you’re body and Mind

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 6: In you're body and Mind.

He watched over her like a guardian angel sent by the gods. If a soul dares to disturb her, they would feel the full extent of his wrath. 'She looked so peaceful, a pleasant substitute from all the yelling and screaming she does during the day. I guess I can't blame her, she runs a company, and manage to satisfy the needs of two no three saiyans. She lay there exhausted from a days worth of working in her lab and wiping snotty noses now in the comfort of her bed. He sat down and started to examine his life.

A few years ago if a Drixilon (an alien psychic race) had told him this was his future, he would have basted the alien for lying to the prince of saiyan. A few years ago he would have never thought this is what his life would have succumb to. A human wife, half breed children, human friends, yes friends. They are his friends. Even though planet Vegeta was wished back, he felt that Earth was his home. Physically he is a saiyan but mentally he is a earthling.

The Beautiful blue haired woman he share his bed with made him realized that, but at what price. Because of her his pride means nothing no more, they are his pride and joy. Not to be the best super saiyan, not to impress his father. 'Oh father I bet you're disappointed in me, I must be making a mockery of the entire race. But it doesn't matter now, this is my life. Who needs pride when you have them. They are all the strength I need. Evry time I engage the enemy, I think about them and it fuel my desire to make it back to them.

He look at her flawless shape as she sprawled off on the bed. The years has not done her no justice. She had a few wrinkles here and there but she has the body of a 20 year old. If she wasn't so tired he would have woke her up and leave her with rug burns for weeks. After two hours watching his wife sleep, Vegeta was finally gonna call it a night. But then something caught his attention. His precious wife released a painful moan which he instantly caught. For years of knowing his wife he knows when she feels good and when she doesn't.

He looked at her face and he saw a painful look, like a struggle was going on. She was having a nightmare. Vegeta was going to wait it out and see if she will calm down and realize that it was just a dream. It got worst, she started kicking, screaming and shuffling on the bed. Vegeta rushed by her side and try to shake her from her troubled mind. No use she was already far gone. He realizes that shaking her wouldn't work so he used the mental bond they had and enter her thoughts. He manage to calm her down and she jumped from her sleep.

When she shot up she saw her husband next to her comforting her. She jumped in his arms and await his embrace. Vegeta heard his wife sniffles and cries and her heavy shaking. After a few minutes, she calm down and she was going to explain to him about her horrible nightmare. Before she could, he hushed her, he already knew. Her cries turn soft sobs now.

"Shhh….it's okay. You won't lose me. I'm not going any where." Vegeta said to his wife. She knew then and there that he saw what she saw in her mind. She almost lost her husband.

'It's not the first time so I was started to be convinced.' Bulma said through their mental bond. They are communicating but their lips are not moving.

'This is not the first time?' Vegeta spoke back through their mental bond.

'No, I been having that same particular nightmare all week and every time I would be thinking that you'll be next to me to comfort me, you'll always be off training somewhere. I'm left to face my demons alone.' Bulma said as she was about to burst into tears again.

"BULMA….it's okay. I promise I'll be here fore you more often. When you fall I'll be there to catch you, when you cry I'll be there to wipe your tears. I LOVE YOU BULMA" Vegeta said in words.

Bulma can't believe that it is Vegeta who is telling her this. He is not the same saiyan she didn't dare to but did crossed path with on planet Namek. She had accepted the fact that he won't love her like she want him to but he would always be with her no matter what. She had never heard him use the four letter words before, until now.

The room was dark but Vegeta could see the tears well up in Bulma's eyes. She was about to declare her love for him but he put him index finger on her lips. He then kissed her. Slowly they kiss a breath taking kiss. Vegeta was about to do something to Bulma that he had never done before. He is going to make love to her. When ever they had sex it always about him getting off but she also gets off in the process so tonight it's all about his beautiful wife.

Their eyes are the only glimmer of light penetrating the darkness of the room. Vegeta gently nudge her on her back so he can climb on top of her. He planted butterfly kisses on her forehead, both cheeks, he settled at her neck for about five minutes then he moved on. He wanted to get her wet and ready. He played with her collar bone for a while. The irritating garments she wore was annoying him, and she saw that. She motioned to take off her night gown but was halted by Vegeta's hand.

He wanted to do it him self. There is no need for words so she didn't even protest. She knows her husband is overly capable of pleasuring her so she is going to let him do his stuff. Second thing Vegeta had never done to Bulma and that was to orally pleasure her, she had done it to him countless times but he had never returned the favor but she never had a problem with it.

Vegeta slowly undress his gorgeous wife by first taking off her nightdress. He lifted it over her head. He was vexed yet curious about the second layer of clothes she had on. He doesn't have a good history of taking off a female's bra, as much as he doesn't see the importance of one, but they do. Bulma saw the look he gave the bra and smiled. Vegeta continue to kiss her moving to her upper breast that is bulging out of her tight bra.

He gave them a squeeze and started rubbing her hard nipples through the silk lacy material. Bulma was pulling in sharp breath. She wanted to rip off the bra so he can assault her breast. Vegeta continued playing with them until the bra was wet with saliva. He reached behind her so he could open the bra. He struggle and fed up with trying so he melted the straps un-be-knowing to Bulma. He threw them on the floor. He look at the succulent morsels in front of him. Bulma thought he was waiting for an invitation so she thrust them in his face.

He grabbed her tits and kneed them like dough. She started playing with her nipples in between his thumb and his index finger. Sharp breath started escaping her pink lips. He sucked on them like Trunks and Bulla did when they were babies. Bulma closed her eyes and let Vegeta please her, she know she is going to be screaming for the rest of the night. She grabbed his head and pulled him to suck her nipples more.

After 10 minutes of playing with her breast, he stopped. He moved down to her tummy, planting butterfly kisses along the way. He dipped his tongue in her belly button. He then went down to her toes and back up. He stopped at the crook of her legs. Vegeta positions his mouth over the developing heat and moisture in between her thighs. He breathes his hot breath on her heat. Something ran through Bulma's body that he had never felt before, a really good feeling. As Vegeta was going to dive in for a taste, Bulma halted his actions.

'No Vegeta, don't do it.' Bulma complained mentally

'And why not, you do it to me.

'I'm you're wife, suppose to.'

'Yea so as you're husband I'm also obligated to. So shh'

'But Vegeta….'

'Not…. Another…. word' Vegeta said not threatening but he got his point across.

Bulma grabbed the bed post and prepare her self of a heated assault on her kitten. Vegeta dove in and ran his tongue over Bulma's clit. She moaned out loud. He started teasing her by kissing her lips. Bulma was getting frustrated with the teasing. She begged him to fuck her. Stop what he's doing and fuck her.

"VEG…ETA…PLEASE….." Bulma said through heavy labored breathing. Vegeta used his saiyan eyes to penetrate the darkness and look at the painful look on her sweaty face. He's been teasing her for about an hour now. She was on the breaking point and she was about to burst. Bulma was frozen stiff when Vegeta dipped his tongue in. She clenches her eyes thigh as Vegeta ate her out. Vegeta rubbed her clit with his thumb while thrusting his appendage in and out of his wife.

Bulma couldn't move couldn't scream. Tears of ecstasy rolled down her eyes. Bulma's juices just came out of her like a river. By the time he had stop her juices were enough to fill five coffee mugs. Bulma scream louder and louder as her orgasm hit her over and over and over again. When he was done she was shaking uncontrollably. He gave her five minutes to regain her composure. He didn't wait for a written invitation when she looked at him with all her pent up passion in her eyes.

Vegeta jumped on to of her. He shoved his tongue down her throat so she can taste her self. She did and she loved her taste, like expensive wine. He position his manhood over her entrance. Bulma waited with suspense as Vegeta was about to enter her.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "WOMAN...I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE..WHERE IS MY FUCKING DINNER.

Bulma jumped out of her sleep and her dream. She was overwhelmed, by the dream and the noise an annoying saying was creating by banging on the door.

"BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR WHY DON'T YA." Bulma yelled back. She instantly bit her tongue. She was confusing reality Vegeta with the present Vegeta. 'The Vegeta in my dreams was suave, romantic loving, caring, COMPASSIONATE..etc. Compare to this blood thirsty, animalistic, barbaric sadistic bastard.'

"LOVE TO." Suddenly there was a sound of something breaking then she saw her door flew across her room and into the wall opposite the door.

"WOMAN, IT'S 8:30, GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS UP AND MAKE ME MY DINNER. I WON'T TOLERATE INSUBORDINATION..." In Bulma's mind all she heard was bla bla bla but his last statement made her chuckle.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"OH NOTHING DADDY." Bulma said in a innocent yet mocking tone. Ask where Bulma found the balls to make fun of Vegeta, you're asking the wrong person. Maybe she was getting immune to Vegeta's threatening appearance. Vegeta knew she was mocking him and it's wasn't helping her predicament.

"Are you mocking me woman?" Vegeta ask rhetorically.

"Noooo, I would never do that daddy. I wouldn't want to be spanked now would I." Bulma got up and left just in time Vegeta blew a vain. She would have close the door behind her but it was 4 inches engraved into her wall. She went to whip him up a quick dinner.

Vegeta was still standing in the middle of Bulma's room wondering what went wrong. He decided he was going to put the scare to her later. On his way out Vegeta finally acknowledge the scent that was burning his nose since he entered the room. It's has a sweet scent yet a musky scent. Vegeta walked towards Bulma's bed where the scent was getting stronger, there was a huge wet spot in the middle. "Hmpf, the woman was busy last night."


End file.
